


The Performance

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione is set up by Sirius and Remus, but in the end, she finds she doesn't mind.





	The Performance

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my O5 square which was the prompt: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

Hermione sighed in contentment. Both of her wizards were fast asleep, Remus had his arms wrapped around Hermione and Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus. If you had told Hermione that she’d be here a year ago, she would have laughed in your face. In truth, the fact that both Remus and Sirius were even alive right now was a miracle in itself. Sirius had passed through the veil during Hermione’s fifth year and Dumbledore had always told Harry that he was dead. It turned out that he wasn’t dead. He was trapped. Hermione had worked endlessly to free him the year after the war. The day he fell out of the veil was still one of the best days of Hermione’s life.

Remus wouldn’t be here, but for the actions of Tonks. She’d told him just before she died, that he’d had a hard life. He deserved to live. Then she jumped in front of a killing curse meant for Remus. It took Sirius falling out of the veil for Remus to realize that Tonks’ sacrifice was just that: Tonks’. He shouldn’t feel guilty over something Tonks freely gave away.

At first, Hermione didn’t believe Sirius or Remus when they separately expressed interest in her. They were all just roommates, living in Grimmauld Place. It was normal for feelings to blur a bit. Hermione had alternately thought she was in love with both Harry and Ron at different points in her life. Neither turned out to be the case, although she did love them both. But as friends, as brothers, nothing more.

And if she were completely honest with herself, both Sirius and Remus were a little emotionally stunted. They’d lived hard lives, harder than most, and she wasn’t totally surprised when they latched on to her, as the only witch living in the house.

It took Sirius catching her off guard one evening before she figured out that perhaps her feelings toward Remus and Sirius weren’t quite as platonic as she kept insisting.  

* * *

_Six Months Ago_

“Kitten,” Sirius drawled the moment he opened the door to the library. “I knew I’d find you here.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Hermione said absently. It was a game between them. Sirius would call her kitten, and Hermione would remind him not to. “Besides, I’m always in the library, it’s not as if you could have looked anywhere else.” She hadn’t even bothered to look up from the book she was reading.

Sirius didn’t seem fazed, although Hermione noticed he had an unusual look of concentration on his face as he swept her feet to the side and sat at the end of the sofa, her feet settled onto his lap.

“Can I help you?” Hermione asked him, arching an eyebrow and finally looking up from her book.

“Mmm, no, but I think I can help you,” Sirius grinned.

“I don’t need any help,” Hermione told him.

“Oh, but you’re so tense,” Sirius said and he picked up one of her bare feet, holding it in his hands, putting pressure on the bottom. Hermione’s eyes fluttered of their own accord at his ministrations.

“Does this really work on women?” Hermione asked although she didn’t pull her foot away. Or ask him to stop.

Sirius shrugged. “Sometimes.”

He dropped one foot and moved onto the other, pressing into her arch and Hermione arched her back, barely biting back a moan.

“See, works for you,” Sirius said evenly.

Hermione’s eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sirius pouted. “You like it.” His grin was wicked as he swiftly pushed one of her legs over the back of the sofa. Suddenly, he was hovering over her, his lips almost touching her own. “Tell me to stop.”

Hermione didn’t even consider the ramifications of what she did next. She just did it. She grabbed the front of Sirius’s shirt, pulling him to her. She lifted her head and planted her lips on his. Sirius groaned into the kiss, dropping down on top of her and Hermione wrapped both legs around his waist, holding him in place as she snogged him.

It didn’t take long for them to be naked and for Sirius to be fucking her into the sofa.

When Remus showed up halfway through, it was Hermione who asked him to join in. Sirius was still pounding into her as Hermione turned her head and swallowed as much of Remus’s large cock as she could take.

Remus came all over Hermione’s chest and breasts and Sirius licked it up. It was then that Hermione understood that Sirius and Remus were already fucking. She’d been set up.

She found she didn’t care as she arched her back and tumbled over the edge of her orgasm. The two of them made her come six more times that night. Six. How in the hell could she ever look back after a performance like that?

_~Fin~_


End file.
